


Christmas in Sioux Falls

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: The One Where Cas is in Love with Dean's Dick [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas With Family, Come Eating, Comeplay, Eggnog, First Christmas, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Castiel spends his first Winchester/Singer family Christmas with Dean and his family, and despite John Winchester being his delightful self, things go even better than he expected.Sequel to The Guy. This is porn with a lot of heart, but it's still filthy,filthyporn. Not sorry.





	Christmas in Sioux Falls

John Winchester is the most intimidating man Castiel has ever met. Castiel spends the majority of his five minute introduction to Dean’s father half-hiding behind Dean’s shoulder, smiling as best he can while trying not to look like he's having an internal panic attack and questioning his entire existence. "An accountant, huh?" John says to Dean, barely glancing at Cas. "I thought you were into that nurse. What was her name... Carmen?"

Dean looks less than pleased with this comment and reaches back to tuck Cas’ hand into his. "I’ve been dating Cas for a year, Dad. You knew that. Mom set us up, remember?" 

“Yeah, well, your mother doesn't always make the best decisions." He looks Cas over a second time, no less forgiving than the first.

Cas clears his throat and forces a smile. "It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Winchester. Mary has told me interesting things about you," he says, unable to resist a passive-aggressive insult of his own. He knows how homophobic John Winchester is, has heard the stories from Dean's brother, Sam, if not from Dean himself. If only Cas could tell John that he spent the majority of the car ride from Lawrence sucking Dean's cock while Dean drove, that Dean pulled over not once, but twice to fuck him, that the six-hour car ride took them seven and a half because he spent so much time riding Dean's beautiful dick.  

John snorts, but looks a little less hostile for having been insulted. He heads into the kitchen, telling them he's getting a beer. Cas doesn't miss that he doesn't offer either of them anything.

/

It’s during the family photo in front of the Christmas tree that Dean notices it, his hand drifting to squeeze Cas’ ass out of view of the camera and his family. His fingers must have brushed against the metal, because he whips his head around so fast his face isn’t even visible in the first photo, and the shocked look on it in the second is almost comical. “Whoa there, Dean, you look like you just saw a ghost. Everything okay?” Sam teases him, showing them the photos before re-setting the timer.

“Fine," Dean grunts, voice gruff as his hand drifts to the crack of Cas ass again out of sight of the others and explores the cut of the peridot through Cas’ dress slacks. His face curls into a wicked grin when he realizes what he's touching, and he taps at it a few times, each one a little harder than the last. Cas has to clench his hand into a fist to stop from moaning out loud, but he still manages to smile for the camera. When the picture is done, Dean leans into his ear. "You been hiding something from me, baby?"

“One of your presents. I thought you might like to open it early." Cas responds with what he knows to be an extremely smug smile. He is beyond proud of himself for having hidden the present for this long.

“The bathroom when we first got in?” Dean asks, eyes sparkling.

“Well, I didn't want to waste any." He gives Dean a significant look, and Dean's delight sky-rockets.

“You dirty little whore," he murmurs, leaning into Cas' ear and squeezing his ass again.

Ellen’s admonishing voice cuts off Cas’ reply. “I know you’re in love or whatever, but can’t you keep your hands off that boy for two minutes together? I don’t even allow that much groping at the bar, let alone family Christmas.” She is giving them a very good glare, and if Cas hadn’t already decided that he liked her immensely, he would be as intimidated as he had been with John.

Instead, he winks at her and leans over to whisper back in Dean's ear, "I'm your dirty little whore."

The comment earns him a muffled groan as Dean buries his face in Cas’ shirt. “Sorry, Ellen,” he says.

/

Mary hasn't stopped beaming at him since they walked through the door, and even John's sour expression isn't enough to dampen her mood. She has hugged both Dean and Cas multiple times in the four hours they've been there, which is sweet, really, but a little more than Castiel can handle coming from his own boss.

Cas has just pulled away from hug number five when Sam walks up to them with the pretty blonde girl he brought home from school. Cas thinks he remembers her name being Jessica. "Hey, we're gonna start a game of Monopoly in the basement. Either of you want to come down?"

Cas holds his hands up, shaking his head and taking a step back. "As much as I enjoy Monopoly, I have been informed of past experiences. I think I'd rather sit this one out."

Mary gives him a skeptical look. "I thought you were made of stronger stuff than that, Castiel."

"Dean told me when Jo lost last year she threw her game piece so hard it lodged into the wall."

"That's an exaggeration," Jo calls from the kitchen. Cas doubts it. She’s already offered—threatened—to show him her knife collection. Twice.

"All the same." He bows out of the conversation, happy to have dodged an activity that would have him sitting—probably on the hard concrete floor—for several hours. Instead, he goes upstairs to find the bathroom, shooting Dean a look over his shoulder as he ascends the stairs. Dean is talking to his uncle, beer in hand, but his eyes don’t leave Cas the entire way up.

It’s only a few minutes before there’s a soft knock on the door. Cas opens it cautiously, hoping it’s who he thinks it is. Dean’s eyes are hooded as he takes in Cas’ flushed cheeks and open belt buckle.

He has Cas pressed against the counter with a hand down the back of his pants as soon as the door is locked, fingers pressing at the plug, twisting it until Cas’ toes curl. “Fuck,” Cas gasps, clinging onto Dean's arms for support. Dean kisses him, hard, barging his way into Cas’ mouth and forcing him to submit. The hand not teasing the plug in his ass works to get the pants and underwear down. Cas is too busy trying to get ahold of his favorite appendage through dark wash jeans to help.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't sit right for a week,” Dean growls in his ear as Cas finally gets his hand wrapped around Dean’s perfect cock. He moans again, a little louder, squirming against Dean’s hand playing with his rim around the edge of the metal. Dean digs his fingers into Cas’ ass cheek and nibbles at his earlobe. “Careful. Don't want Aunt Ellen hearing, do you?”

Cas’ knees buckle under him. Dean turns him around with a final filthy kiss and drops to the rug behind him. With the pants down, Dean has an uninterrupted view of his present, shiny and sparkling under the bathroom lights. Cas can’t see behind him, but the look of awe on Dean’s face in the mirror is his enough to tell Castiel he likes what he’s seeing. Dean pulls his cheeks apart, pressing again at the plug, pushing it in a little to dig just against Cas’ prostate. Cas braces his hands on the counter, biting his lip to hold in his noises.

When Dean pulls the plug out, a dribble of cum slides out with it. Cas has to clench his ass muscles tight to keep the rest from sliding out too, not an easy feet with how stretched he is. Dean’s eyes are glittering as he watches the dribble before he raises the metal plug, shiny with cum, up to Cas’ mouth. Dean doesn't have to say anything to instruct Cas. He looks into Dean's lust-blown eyes through the mirror as he wraps his lips around the rounded head of the plug and sucks the cum from it.

Dean growls low, standing to press his whole front to Cas’ back and speak into his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so full of my cum, you won’t be able to button your pants back up.”

Cas pulls the plug out of his mouth and drops it to the sink, pushing his ass back against the bulge in Dean’s pants. “Oh fuck, I want it. I want your cock so bad.”

“Yeah, baby?” Dean pulls Cas’ head back with one hand to speak directly into his ear, his other hand busy freeing himself from his own pants. The heavy sound of the belt buckle falling to the rug-covered tile sends a shiver down Cas’ back. Dean’s fingers probe at his entrance, playing with the stray cum that’s already dribbled out, slick with lube Cas didn’t see him get out.

“Mmm, need you to fuck me. Don’t want to lose any of your cum,” he says, pushing back again, his neck straining in Dean’s grip. Dean nips at his earlobe, teasing him with the head of his cock a few times before sinking in. Cas can’t help the loud whine as Dean slow slides into him.

Dean tsks against his ear and clamps his hand over Cas’ mouth, pulling him further back against his chest. “Quiet, baby. I know you love how good my cock makes you feel, but we don’t want the whole family to know, do we?”

Cas quietly whines against his hand, melting back against him. He doesn’t want to be caught, but thinking about the risk of it gets him hotter than he wants to admit. Dean snaps his hips back and fucks into him hard, the slap of skin against skin loud in the quiet bathroom. “Oh fuck, Dean…” Cas whispers, grabbing onto Dean’s wrist to steady himself against the onslaught. Dean grins at him in the mirror, the kind of smile that should be dangerous, and snaps his hips again.

He doesn’t let up his brutal pace, not when tears start to prick Cas’ eyes, not when he knocks the tiny Christmas tree and decorative soap into the sink, not when he’s at the edge of coming. Not even when he comes, gasping, spraying a mess of white all over the counter. Not until Dean’s shuddering himself, grunting as he pumps yet more cum into Cas’ already-full ass, growling filthy praise in Cas’ ear as he does.

“Oh fuck, Dean, fill me up. Yeah, baby, just like that,” Cas encourages him, reaching back to grip Dean’s ass to hold him in place as rope after rope of cum fills him.

Dean drops his forehead onto Cas’ shoulder, smiling into his collar as he catches his breath. He noses against Cas’ neck, dusting kisses over his skin. “You’re so good for me, baby. Such a good slut for my cock.”

“Always,” Cas says, smiling into the mirror as they make eye contact. Dean moves to slip away from him, and Cas is quick to hold up the plug, not wanting to lose anything. Dean takes it with a light kiss to his cheek and a blinding smile and drops to his knees to better see as he slides it back into place. The metal has cooled now that it’s been out of his body for a while, and he shivers as it pushes back inside. Dean follows it with a kiss to each of Cas’ ass cheeks and a teasing lick around the edge of the plug. He pulls Cas’ pants up with care and fastens and buckles them, smoothing the fabric over his cheeks once they’re in place to tease a little at the plug again.

When he stands back up, he has a smug curve to his mouth that makes Cas want to both huff in annoyance and kiss him. He turns and does the latter, cupping Dean’s cheek and pulling him close.

There’s eggnog and mulled wine in the kitchen when they get back downstairs. Dean’s aunt is the only one around when they walk in, leaning against the counter with a glass of eggnog and a knowing look at them.

“My bathroom better be sparkling, gentlemen,” she tells them, no sign of embarrassment in her voice.

Cas ducks into Dean’s shoulder, cheeks warming. He might like the idea of getting caught, but the reality is a very different thing. Dean just laughs and wraps an arm around him. “No worries, we cleaned up.”

Ellen doesn’t look impressed. She takes a drink of her eggnog. Cas would very much like the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Dean doesn’t look fazed, though. He kisses Cas’ forehead and goes over to the bubbling crockpot of mulled wine and pours them two glasses. “Monopoly downstairs?”

“Watch out. Jo’s out for blood this year.”

“Jess is gonna kick her ass. Sam said she’s a landshark.” He deposits a drink in Cas’ hand. Cas stares at him, unable to fathom that they were just talking about the two of them having sex in the upstairs bathroom, and they’re just going to let it go.

“Serves her right. Girl needs to learn how to lose better.” Ellen swallows the last of her eggnog and turns to pour herself more.

Dean nudges Cas towards the stairs to the basement. “Come on, let’s watch the bloodbath.”

Cas goes, deciding that if Dean isn’t going to be embarrassed, he shouldn’t be either. And when they get down to the basement, he doesn’t have time to think about it anymore because bloodbath turns out to be a more apt descriptor than he would have expected. It is the most vicious game of Monopoly Castiel has ever witnessed.

“Under no circumstances should you ever leave me alone with Jo,” he whispers to Dean half an hour later. Dean laughs for a full minute.

-

Christmas morning is full of grumbling for coffee and adults in ridiculous pajamas sets and warm cinnamon rolls and a warmth Cas has never experienced in his own family Christmases. His family spends the morning in church dressed in their Sunday best, front pew, more concerned with their status than with spending time with each other. Cas prefers this version.

When the presents have all been passed out and opened, Cas curls up against Dean’s side on the loveseat and contemplates taking a nap, warm and happy and belly full of cinnamon rolls. Dean kisses his forehead and nudges him to sit up, disturbing the light doze he was working his way up to. “Hold on, there’s one more thing,” Dean says, sliding out of his seat.

Castiel sits up and blinks up at him, confused when he sinks onto a knee on the carpet instead of going over to the tree. “What are you doing?”

“Something I thought about doing the first night we met,” Dean says, grinning at him. He pulls a small jewelry box out of his pajamas pant pocket, slim and small and velvety soft. Castiel’s heart starts beating very fast, and he is suddenly very much awake.

“Dean…” he whispers, unable to believe what he’s seeing.

Dean opens the box to reveal a thin onyx band with tiny blue and green stones inlaid. “I know we’ve only been together a year, but you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Cas. You’re smart and funny and so fucking gorgeous I’m not convinced you aren’t a real-life angel. The night we met, I let you walk away without stopping you. That was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Stealing the Impala when you were fifteen was pretty stupid,” John mutters. Mary smacks him over the back of the head.

“John Winchester, let your son propose in peace,” she says.

Dean rolls his eyes, too focused on Cas to look truly annoyed. “Like I said, dumbest thing I’ve ever done was letting you go once. I don’t wanna make that mistake again. Will you marry me, Cas?”

Cas stares into his boyfriend’s face, assessing his seriousness. Dean’s gaze doesn’t waver. “Are you sure?” Cas asks. His voice is a lot more choked than he expected it to be.

“Never been more sure of anything. I love you.”

Cas had felt it before, but Dean’s never said it out loud, and suddenly there are tears pricking Cas’ eyes. He leans forward and cups Dean’s face, kissing him and sliding onto the floor with him. Dean pulls away far enough to ask, “Is that a yes?”

“Of course. I love you, too, you idiot,” Cas says through his tears, pulling Dean back into a kiss. Dean grins against his mouth and kisses him back, and then there’s a ring sliding on his finger, and there’s clapping and cat-calls. When they pull away, Cas can barely see through his tears, but he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
